supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cara Metálica
Cara Metálica (Metal Face en inglés; ''黒いフェイス Kuroi Feisu'', lit. Cara Negra en japonés) es un enemigo originario de Xenoblade Chronicles. Él es una variante especial de Mekon, a menudo denominada "Mekon con cara", por su elegante apariencia y rasgos faciales distinguibles comparados con otros Mekon. Cara Metálica aparece como un jefe de escenario en la cuarta entrega de la serie. Perfil [[Archivo:Cara Metalica Project X Zone 2.png|left|thumb|Arte oficial de Cara Metálica en Project X Zone 2.]] Cara Metálica destaca entre los Mekon por su resistencia, fuerza e inteligencia, así como la habilidad de transformarse en un jet y tomar vuelo. Se sabe que tiene una personalidad cruel y sádica, ya que disfruta causar dolor a otros, pero esto no le impide ser capaz de reconocer cuando debe retirarse del combate. Cara Metálica es visto por primera vez en un ataque por parte de los Mekon a Colonia 9, en donde fácilmente se hace cargo de las defensas de la Colonia. Más tarde, Shulk es testigo de la muerte de Fiora a manos del Mekon con cara, por lo que jura vengarse destruyéndolo, así como a todo Mekon que encuentre. Curiosamente, Cara Metálica es inmune a los efectos de la Monado, la única arma capaz de dañar a los Mekon, lo que le hace un temible adversario. Eventualmente, se revela que los Mekon con cara son en realidad Mekon pilotados por Humas, los cuales fueron secuestrados, reprogramados y alterados biológicamente para servir a Mekonis, así como ser incapaces de sobrevivir fuera de los Mekon que pilotan por mucho tiempo. En el caso de Cara Metálica, su identidad Huma resulta ser Mumkhar, un viejo amigo de Dunban que fue dado por muerto varios años atrás. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Como un jefe Cara Metálica aparece como un jefe en el escenario Llanuras de Gaur, aunque únicamente en la versión para Wii U. Existe una posibilidad de que aparezca en medio del combate cuando se hace de noche y, al hacerlo, ataca de diferentes formas a los personajes. Si Cara Metálica no es derrotado, escapará volando hacia los lados del escenario hasta el próximo anochecer. Cara Metálica también aparece en Mundo Smash como parte de un evento aleatorio llamado Combate contra el jefe. Si no es derrotado, escapará y se colocará en otra parte del mapa, aunque conserva todo el daño que ha recibido. Cara Metálica es capaz de decir frases dirigidas hacia los luchadores, y tiene frases especiales si Shulk está presente en el combate. :Al aparecer *''What do you lot think you're doing, then?'' *''Hope I'm not interrupting!'' *''Nice night for a stroll, don't you think?'' *''I love the feel of the wind in my claws!'' :En espera *''This better be a good show.'' *''Whatever you're doing, it looks smashing! Hahaha!'' *''Didn't expect all this racket out here!'' *''If there's one thing I like to see, it's carnage.'' *''Carry on, you lot. Don't mind me! Hahaha!'' *''I think I've got the best seat in the house! Hahaha!'' *''Maybe I'll watch and give you a few pointers!'' *''Come on, fight harder, you little maggots!'' *''Come near my claws and you might get a nasty surprise!'' :Preparándose para atacar *''Let's get things started!'' *''Don't mind if I join in, do ya?'' *''Watch and learn, maggots!'' *''Time to cut you down to size!'' :Al atacar *''Die!'' *''Hey, hey, time to die!'' *''I'll slice you into pieces!'' *''Let me hear you scream!'' :Después de atacar *''There we go.'' *''See how you like this.'' *''Out of my way.'' *''Oi, make way, come on!'' *''You're a funny-looking lot, ain't ya?'' :Al recibir daño *''You'll pay for that.'' *''Think that's clever, do you?'' *''You're getting on my bad side.'' *''Hey, that's not fair.'' *''Why, you little...'' :Preparándose para escapar *''Time for a little parting gift.'' *''I'm off. Seeya, kiddies. But first...'' *''If you've got any final words, now's the time!'' :Escapando *''Tch, look at the time. Seeya, kiddies.'' *''It's been a good laugh, but I'm off.'' *''That's it for now. Seeya, kiddies.'' :Al ser derrotado *''Ugh! Get off me!'' *''This isn't over!'' *''All that work for nothing.'' *''This ain't how it's meant to go!'' :Burlas hacia Shulk *''If it isn't the puny boy himself. You miss me?'' *''Hey, Monado boy! Hope you don't think you can hurt me with that thing.'' *''Oh, looks like Monado boy's been practicing!'' *''If the brat's here, I bet Dunban can't be far behind.'' |} Ataques Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Cara Metálica :Un mekon con rostro que verás en el escenario Llanuras de Gaur, donde baja del cielo cuando cae la noche y se retira al amanecer. No va a por los luchadores, pero si te acercas mucho, sentirás el mortal tacto de sus garras. ¡Cuidado también con su láser, con el que incluso puede destruir partes del escenario! :*''Wii: Xenoblade Chronicles'' (08/2011) Véase también Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Personajes no jugables Categoría:Elementos de escenarios